The Wright Brothers at Kitty Hawk (2001 prototype version)
The Wright Brothers at Kitty Hawk was originally going to be released on VHS in November 24, 2001 (that same day Snoopy: The Musical was released), but for an unknown reason, they decided to switch the release dates with this episode and Snoopy: The Musical, making this one pushed back to July 27, 2002. This prototype worktape is basically identical to the final print but has some minor differences, including the presence of the VeggieTales Theme Song and the Silly Song. It is the last episode to use the original Everland Entertainment design of the VeggieTales VHS cover style, but rather the first episode to officially use the 1993 logo and theme song from 1994-1997. Differences *The rare Word, Inc./Everland Entertainment bumper logo from Bible Action Songs appears after the WARNING screen. *The 1994-1997 VeggieTales intro is present. *Some of the dialogue in the opening scene is heard at different points. *The first time Haman's Song is heard. *The Plane Song has more instruments playing. *Dolly's voice isn't pitch shifted most of the time, similar to Mimi's. *Dime a Dozen appears, and would later be incorporated into Snoopy: The Musical. *A demo version of We've Got Some News (sung by Bob) plays. *The scene where Bob is holding the kite but letting out of control yet was not animated. *An instrumental of The Plane Song plays at the end credits. *A prototype trailer for The Star of Christmas and VeggieTales VHS trailer that play after the show. Description This is the RARE 2001 prototype Word VHS of The Wright Brothers at Kitty Hawk that not only has a shortened version of that prototype trailer for The Star of Christmas and VeggieTales VHS trailer (this time at the end of the show rather than the beginning), but also, it had the VeggieTales theme song and also a Silly Song "Dime a Dozen" (which later appeared in Snoopy: The Musical). There's basically identical to the original animation version but some minor differences from the final release. This episode was originally going to be released on VHS in November 24, 2001 (that same day Snoopy: The Musical was released), but for an unknown reason, they decided to switch the release dates with this episode and Snoopy: The Musical, making this one pushed back to July 27, 2002. The VeggieTales theme song and the Silly Song were both taken off when The Wright Brothers at Kitty Hawk was officially released on VHS in 2002. Woomy told me that he found this prototype VHS tape at a local church who was giving it away, and so he bought this tape along with The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown. He returned it to his church and soon his church got rid of it. This prototype VHS was lost forever until I found it at a Goodwil. Enjoy. ;) 100% fake! (FUN FACT: Woomy said that his story of how he got the VeggieTales VHS cassette of The Wright Brothers at Kitty Hawk with the pink oval VT logo sticker label from his church was real, but he was fooled because it wasn't a prototype VHS tape and was actually rather a bootleg tape, but whoever made that bootleg tape remains unidentified. This is basically a recreation done by me and jordangaming101. Woomy made the counter leader at the beginning. PixarFan8695 helped design the prep-pieces together with the non-existent spines and back cover while I design the spines and back myself. I recreated the episode's logo in HD myself.) Trivia *This is the only VHS release to have the teaser for The Star of Christmas. *This is also the only VHS release to have the Silly Song "Dime a Dozen" (which later appeared in Snoopy: The Musical). *This is one of only two VHS releases to have the Word Inc. and the Everland Entertainment logos, the other being The Star of Christmas. *This is the last episode to have the Word and Everland Entertainment box cover and the 1994 versions of both the VeggieTales logo and theme song. **In real life, this was originally going to have the 1994 version of the theme song the box cover with the original VeggieTales logo, after when it was released in November 2001, they decided to revise the box cover and use the 1998 theme song instead in July 2002. **A similar design was used for the 2001 prototype VHS of The Star of Christmas, but now utilizes everything of 1998 applying to the theme song and both the VeggieTales and Big Idea logos.